It's Not Easy Being Green!
by Girl4Christ15
Summary: Eleanor realizes her true feelings for her best friend & decides to act on them. After all, nothing can stop true love- but an innocent game of Truth or Dare can certainly delay it for a while! EleanorTheodore centered. My first A&TC story so please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very FIRST attempt at an Alvin and the Chipmunks fic! So please keep that in mind while you're reading...I hope you like it!

Just so you know I do NOT own _Alvin & the Chipmunks_ or any relating characters. But I do own a whale named Freddie (he lives in my bathtub.) This story's for you Freddie!

**Now lets go on with the show! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing; the brownies were baking. Well maybe only in the Miller household where Eleanor was busy making her famously delicious brownies. While Ellie did love baking just for fun, these brownies were being made especially for her friend Melissa's sleepover that night. The food-loving Chipette thought the girls would perhaps enjoy a midnight snack.

Just then the phone rang. Eleanor moved to answer it since she was the only one home besides Jeanette (though the brunette Chipette was probably too wrapped up in a book to hear it ringing.) "Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hi Eleanor! It's Theodore." It came as a surprise to the youngest Chipette that he recognized her voice over the phone. Even Miss. Miller couldn't tell her three daughters voices apart. Almost forgetting that she needed to respond, the Chipette said "Hi Theodore! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks! I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar? I have a new recipe I want to try but Dave forgot to buy sugar," explained the youngest of the Chipmunks on the other line.

"Oh sure!" Replied the brown-eyed Chipette, eager to help.

"Great! Then I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"Okay, see you then!" Eleanor added before hanging up. _10 minutes! _ She looked down to evaluate what she was wearing and discovered that her clothes were completely covered in flower! _Theodore can't see me like this! _Thought Ellie desperately. _Why do you care? _She asked herself. _Theodore and I bake together all the time, it's not as if he's never seen me messy before!_

Still she didn't want to be seen like this. Quickly she threw on an apron over her white powdery clothes and checked her reflection in the microwave- just to be sure there wasn't anything on her face. Next she scooped out a cup of sugar and placed it in a container with a lid so it wouldn't spill out on the way back.

As if on cue there was a knock at the kitchen door. Ellie opened the door and invited Theodore inside.

"Sorry for the mess," she apologized, "I was making brownies."

"I can tell, they smell great!" the green-clad Chipmunk commented.

"Would you like one? I made plenty!"

"Yeah! Thank you!" He bit into one of the brownies that Eleanor handed him, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks!" For some reason his complement made her checks burn. "You can borrow the recipe sometime."

"Yeah that would be great," Theodore said looking around the cluttered kitchen, "well I better get back. Thanks again for the sugar. And the brownies!"

"You're welcome! Let me know how your recipe turns out!"

"Okay I will. Well bye!" With that the slightly chubby Chipmunk turned and left through the open kitchen door.

Eleanor let out a sigh as she watched him leave and closed the door behind him. What had gotten into her? Since when did she sigh when someone left the house? Especially when that person happened to be her best friend. The pigtailed Chipette returned to the task at hand. She had one last batch of batter that needed to go into the oven and then she could focus on cleaning up the kitchen. _Had he really meant it when he said he like her cooking? Or was he just being polite?_ _It doesn't matter! _She told herself, _quit over thinking it! _The timer went off which let her know that the batch in the oven were done and she should put the second pan in. As she did so, Eleanor thought about how green Theodore's eyes were, she didn't know anyone else whose eyes were that shade of green! _Ugh!_ _Now I'm thinking about the color of his eyes? What's wrong with me! _ But the more Ellie tried not to think of Theodore the more thoughts of him filled her mind. _Had he always been so sweet and kind? Why had she never noticed how cute he was when he got nerves? _Finally she broke out of her trance when she heard her sister come down stairs.

"Eleanor, have you finished packing yet? It's almost six o'clock." Jeanette asked_. _

"What? Oh yeah, I'll be up in a minute." Replied the blonde Chipette. Her sister was not fooled by her answer. "Ellie are you ok? You look kind of funny. Maybe I should call Miss. Miller and Brittany and tell them to come home."

"No, I'm fine. Really Jeanette. I was just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" A_bout how I think I'm in love with my best friend. _"Nothing really, just about what I need to pack for the sleepover." Eleanor hated lying, particularly to Jeanette, but the truth was just something she couldn't admit. Not _now_, anyways.

* * *

I know the first chapter is kind of slow (I wrote it after all.) However it DOES get better, just wait!

I'd love to know what you think! But since my mind-reading powers aren't working today the only way I'll know what you're thinking about my humble story is if you REVIEW! (Pretty please, with a cherry on top?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By nine o'clock the sleepover was going quite well. Melissa had also invited three other girls from school to spend the night. The girls loaded up on junk food (Ellie's brownies were a huge success) and head towards the basement. Melissa suggested they play a game.

"Let's play Monopoly! It's my favorite," said Rachel.

"No way! That game takes _days_ to finish," pointed out Natalie. "Let's play Spoons!"

"But we don't have any spoons down here," Brigitte responded, "I know, let's play Truth or Dare!"

This won all the girls' agreement and they quickly formed a circle on the ground. Dare after crazy dare it was finally the blonde Chipette's turn. Eleanor chose truth.

"If you had to pick one boy from school to go out with, who would it be?" _What kind of a question is that_, Eleanor thought. Suddenly Theodore's name popped in her head. No way! She couldn't believe her own thoughts sometimes.

"No one" she answered casually.

"You can't say _no one_," declared Bridgett, "the question was if you 'had' to choose a guy!"

"Come on Ellie!" Piped in Melissa, "Truth or Dare rule: what happens in this room stays in this room! None of us will tell!"  
"Another rule is that if you pick truth you have to answer!" Added Natalie.

Jeanette cast a side ways glance at Eleanor, which was reassuring but not in any way helpful to the younger Chipette_. Just admit that you like Theodore and get it over with!_ Her subconscious was advising her. _No one will tell. But then again what if I do and they laugh at me…I'm still not sure if I do like him as more than a friend!_ No she told herself. She would not mention Theodore.

Five pairs of eyes sat staring at her, waiting for her to reveal the truth.

_Theodore, Theodore, Theodore_…if she couldn't say his name than who else?

"Alvin Seville." came the answer after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"Good one! He's _SO_ cute!" Squealed Rachel. The girls all nodded and giggled in agreement. All except for Jeanette who gave her younger sister a puzzled look before turning her attention back to the others as the game continued. Eleanor let out a sigh of relief as the focus of the girls moved away from her. The worst was over, now all that was left was for her to keep her thoughts on the party and not allow herself to think of Theodore. For the green-clad Chipette this was easier said then done.

The next morning as the sisters were walking home from the party (which had improved greatly once the karaoke was introduced.) Jeanette tried to think of the best way to ask the question that had been on her mind since the night before.

"A Eleanor, um when we were playing Truth or Dare last night, did you really um mean…"

"Did I really mean I wanted to go out with Alvin? No." Sighed the youngest Chipette, "I was just too nerves to say who I really liked."

For whatever reason this answer relived Jeanette.

"So then, who do you like?"

"Theodore," came her sister's reply. "I didn't even realize it till yesterday! But you know, I've always kind of had a fondness for him…"

Eleanor's voice had gone soft and she had a dreamy far away look in her eyes. Jeanette smiled at this. She had always known her younger sister's true feelings for the other green-clad chipmunk, even if Ellie hadn't known it herself. The brainy Chipette also suspected that the youngest Seville had similar feelings towards her sister.

"What should I do Jeanette? What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't ask," replied the older Chipette, "I think you should just tell Theodore how you really feel." Sometimes Jeanette wished she could take her own advice. Maybe she was just better at helping other people with their problems then solving her own.

"You're right! Thanks so much Jeanette!" Eleanor was suddenly caught in a wave of excitement. She couldn't believe what a relief she felt after confiding in her older sister.

"Oh and Jeanette, please don't tell Brittany about any of this, I don't want anyone else to know."

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

I apoligize for this chapter being so short! Somehow I ended up with chap 2 being the shortest and chap 3 being the longest. So I'll completely understand if you need to go make yourself some popcorn or take a quick a nap before you continue reading...but you have to promise that you'll come back and finish my story!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the rest of the weekend Eleanor busied herself preparing for Monday. She spent all day Sunday baking. Not only was it her favorite activity but the blonde Chipette found it also helped her think. Ellie thought about what she would say to Theodore when she saw him at school the next day. She thought about what she'd wear and when they would have time to be alone together without his brothers or her sisters interrupting them. But mostly Eleanor thought about Theodore. It was obvious to her now that she really_ did _like him as more than just friends. So obvious that it was hard to believe she had never done anything about it before. Finally around ten o'clock Miss. Miller came into the kitchen and told her she needed to go to bed. The food-loving Chipette agreed and removed her last pie out of the oven. _Well,_ thought Ellie, _if Theodore doesn't like me- all these desserts will make excellent comfort food!_

Even though she got very little sleep the night before, Eleanor woke up earlier than usual Monday morning. Normally Ellie could careless about her appearance; it was more important how others thought she looked on the inside, right? But that morning she made an effort to look her best. After carefully applying makeup and doing her hair for the sixteenth time an impatient knock sounded from the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, Eleanor! I would like to use the bathroom sometime this _year_!" While Brittany maybe self-centered and slightly over dramatic, the one thing she _wasn't_ was a morning person. Eleanor had to remind herself this as she let out a humble sigh, stole one last glance at her reflection, and exited the bathroom.

"What were you doing in there?" Demanded the oldest Chipette, "Gosh even _I _don't take that long!"

"Sorry Brittany! Is breakfast ready?"

"Is food all you ever think of? And how should I know? I've been up here waiting for you!" with that the young diva slammed the door.

_I hope Brittany's mood isn't a forecast of how my day will go. _

Eleanor never liked first period because it was math. She whole-heartedly believed it should be illegal to teach math so early in the morning, let alone first period before the students even had a chance to wake up.

Taking her seat she copied the assignment off the board into her lime green notebook. The young Chipette was completely oblivious to everyone else in the room until halfway through the class when she heard her name.

"Hey Eleanor! Where's your boyfriend?" Called Jessica, a girl she rarely talked to.

"My what?" asked the confused Chipette.

"You know, Alvin Seville!"

No she did not know, what in the world was Jessica talking about? She figured it must have been a misunderstanding since Eleanor and her sisters often did hang out with the Seville brothers.

"Alvin isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends." She replied matter-of-factly.

"That isn't what I heard," shouted Brad, a smart mouthed track star, "I heard you were in love with him!"

_Where had he heard that!? _Eleanor thought, _had she missed something?_ She couldn't remember ever doing or saying anything that wouldimplyshe loved the red capped Chipmunk. _Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no- the sleep over! The stupid "who would you date" question! She had said Alvin! But these people hadn't even been there, how did they know what she had confessed during Truth or Dare? One of the girls must have told! _Ellie couldn't believe her own bad luck; the day she finally gets up the courage to tell Theodore she likes him- someone starts a rumor about her and Alvin!

Or maybe it wasn't a rumor. Maybe Brad and Jessica were just using her as a practical joke. Eleanor returned her attention to her homework once again ignoring her fellow students_. I was just overreacting that's all…no one else probably even heard it. And besides, even if they did, who would believe it? _

By the end of second period Eleanor was convinced this was more than just a joke made up by some popular kids. Not only was the rumor about her and Alvin spreading like wild fire but people actually believed it! The worst part was Ellie was at a loss as to who had started the rumor. Obviously it was a girl from the party, no one else could have known about her "true feelings" for Alvin Seville.

During English she hadn't been able to concentrate at all, not with everyone around her talking about her and asking her questions: _"How long have you guys been going out?" "Do you think he knows you like him? He must know!" "Aww that's so sweet, but so sad if you think you actually have a chance with Alvin!"_ After the first 15 minutes Eleanor gave up on trying to convince everyone around her that she didn't like the young rock star and that it was all a big misunderstanding. Instead she devoted her time to trying to pick out which girl had told on her.

_Natalie? No she's not very bright, and I doubt she even remembers what went on Friday night._

_Rachel? Possibly, but she's always been nice to me before. _

_Bridgett? She might have done it for the attention…but than again she wasn't the one getting the attention. _

_Jeanette? Of course not! Jeanette was the only one who knew the truth of who she really liked, besides sisters _don't_ do this kind of thing to each other! _

_That would leave Melissa…but they were friends, weren't they?_

As soon as the bell rang second period Ellie rushed out into the crowded hallways. She needed to find Melissa and get the truth. She immediately saw her leaning against a locker talking to someone. Brittany! That was the last person Eleanor wanted to see. She could only hope that the "story" of her and the oldest Seville hadn't reached her sister's ears. As she approached Eleanor could hear Melissa's voice over the noisy hall.

"And the she was like 'Alvin is soooo hot! Everyone knows he likes me, I don't even know why Brittany thinks she has a chance?' I was like 'Ellie how could you say that about your own sister?' I'm so sorry Brittany, I can't believe she would do this to you!"

"Can't believe I would do what?" asked the brown-eyed Chipette.

"THAT YOU WOULD TELL EVERYONE YOU LIKE ALVIN!"

"But Brittany I didn't! I never said any of that! You see Melissa…" she was cut off by the very upset pink-clad Chipette.

"YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT _HIM_! HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ELEANOR!" With that, the famous Chipette stormed down the hallway screaming at people to get out of her way.

"Well, I think she took that rather well," commented Melissa innocently. This comment broke Eleanor out of her trance and she turned on her "friend."

"Why did you tell Brittany that? You know none of it's true! You're the one that started all the rumors!" (as far as she knew, there were at least 5 different stories about her and Alvin.)

"What can I say? I'm a gossip; it's what I _do_. I'm sorry Ellie but it was just too easy, what with you being so nice and all."

"I thought we were friend!" cried the shocked Chipette.

"Well I guess it's true what they say, keep you friends close but your enemies closer. No hard feelings, right?"

Eleanor could not believe what she was hearing! She quickly turned and headed to her next class. This was the worst day of her life and it wasn't even half way over yet.

* * *

Ouch. Melissa is mean! (I can't believe I made up such a horrible person!)

Oh well it all ends good, just wait and see!

While you're waiting, how about typing out a little review of what you think so far?

Or even a "hello" to the author would be nice every now and then...I get bored telling people to leave reviews, you know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fortunately third period was the only class Eleanor and Jeanette shared. As soon as she entered the room the shorter Chipette head straight for her sister's desk. Sinking into her own chair Ellie retold the whole confrontation that had just happened between their sister Brittany, her, and Melissa. Once the youngest Chipette had finished her sister looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Ellie, what _are_ you talking about?" Asked the smartest of the singing trio. Eleanor sighed; sometimes she forgot that while Jeanette was a genius she was also completely oblivious to the school's gossip. After filling her sister in on the rumor Melissa had started, Eleanor found she was close to tears.

"What do I do _now_ Jeanette?"

"Well don't worry about Brittany, she wont stay mad at you once she hears what really happened. Besides you know rumors don't last, by tomorrow I bet everyone has forgotten all about it."

"Oh I hope so!"

"What have you told Theodore?" The purple wearing Chipette wanted to know.

Theodore! She had been so busy trying to get people to believe she didn't like the older Chipmunk that she completely forgot about her feelings for the youngest one.

"Nothing yet. I don't see him till my next class," replied Ellie, "I'll explain everything to him then." _Hopefully I wont have to,_ she thought, _hopefully he wont have heard any of this and I can just tell him how I feel._

Eleanor wanted to get to fourth period as fast as she could. She needed to talk to Theodore before a classmate commented on her crush on his brother. As soon as the pigtailed Chipette had entered the room she knew her plan had backfired.

"Hey Eleanor."

_Oh snap! Alvin's in this class too! _ And sure enough as Eleanor looked up to see who had called her name she realized that her fellow co-star in the school's latest gossip was right in front of her.

"Hello Alvin," she replied has naturally as she could despite the fact her heart was racing.

"What's this I hear about you liking me?"

_Play it cool Eleanor, you knew you'd have to face him sooner or later. Just stay calm. _

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha nice try Ellie, but Melissa said you said you wanted to go out with me."

_I'm really starting to hate Melissa!_

"That's not what I said at all, but I guess I can't blame you for not getting the facts straight, since everyone knows what a liar Melissa is!" _That'll show her!_

"Really? So what _did_ you say about me?" The young rock star wanted to know.

"We were playing Truth or Dare, someone asked me if I could date anyone in the whole school– who would it be? I said no one, _especially_ not Alvin Seville!" _Okay, so maybe she slightly changed what she said, but why not? All day she had repeatedly told the truth and no one had listened!_

Even though she had said she'd date Alvin (out of desperation) the actual truth was she would never go out with him! He was just too much like her own conceded show-offy sister for Ellie to ever be attracted to him. Despite all that, she loved Brittany exactly how she was; and while the red-clad Chipmunk got on her nerves, Alvin was still one of her closest friends.

"I'm sorry Alvin! I never thought Melissa would turn everything around like this!" Eleanor added sincerely "We're still friends right?"

"Sure Ellie, no hard feelings. But I'm just wondering- there's _no one_ in the whole school you'd ever go out with?" Eleanor was so relieved that Alvin wasn't upset about any of this! Maybe now people would let it drop once word spread that she had actually told Alvin to his face she didn't like him (as more than a friend that is.) Automatically she replied, "Nope! I'd _never _date anyone in this school!"

"Oh, that's good to know." His tone was flat which surprised the young Chipette. She looked up and noticed he was looking behind her not at her. She quickly spun around to see what had caught her friend's attention.

_Theodore! _

The younger Chipmunk was standing in the doorway staring at the pair, particularly Alvin since his eyes seemed to be avoiding the Chipette.

"Alright class, take your seats!" called the teacher.

Eleanor couldn't bear to see the hurt look on her best friends face. She knew her own must have looked similar because she could feel her heart breaking. _Just when it seemed like everything was going right, I mess it up, again! _All weekend she had look forward to today. Spent hours planning every minute of the day when she would finally tell Theodore Seville, her best friend, she had more than friendly feelings for him. Now _today _was here and it was the worst day of her whole young life! Miserable, Eleanor once again couldn't pay attention in class. _I wish I had never gotten out of bed this morning!_

* * *

YAY! I'm so proud you made it this far! YOU ROCK!

Now don't get discouraged, only ONE MORE chapter left! You can DO IT!

GO! GO! GO! GO! (But before you leave and finish the story how about one last review?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The school day seemed to drag on endlessly to Eleanor. The thought of going to lunch and having to sit with her sisters and the Chipmunks while pretending everything was fine was unbearably to the youngest Chipette. Instead she went to the nurse's office with the excuse she had a headache. Eleanor would have preferred to stay there all day but once the period ended the nurse insisted she go back to class.

At long last, the final bell of the day rang. Ellie gathered all her things from her locker and hurried out of the school in record time. Normally she'd wait for Brittany and Jeanette at their lockers and then the three sisters would walk home but neither was coming straight home today. Brittany was accompanying some of her friends to the mall and Jeanette wanted to stay after and study in the school's library. Eleanor found she didn't mind their absence since it allowed her time to mull over the day's events.

Many would consider the green-clad Chipette the "thoughtful one" of the group. It was a title Eleanor never minded since she _was_ always thinking. At times she even admitted to over-thinking certain situations, but not this one. Maybe if she had she wouldn't be in this situation. If she had stop for a moment and thought out exactly what to say to Alvin she wouldn't have slipped up and said the wrong thing causing her to lose the boy of her dreams.

"Eleanor! Wait up!" Startled, the Chipette turned to see the last person she expected to be calling her name.

"My brothers had to stay after school; Simon said he needed to work on some project and Alvin has detention. So is it okay if I walk home with you?"

Eleanor was so surprised that he had spoken to her she nearly forgot to answer. "Of course, Theodore!"

"Great!"

They walked for a while in awkward silence. She was at a loss for what to say. W_hy is he here?_ Was the only thing the Chipette could think about.

"Are you alright, Ellie? You look like something's bothering you. "

"Oh no, I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking about today." _How much should I say?_ Thought Eleanor,_ should I tell him that I'm sorry and just want to be friends? Even though I want to be more than that…_

"Yeah, I heard what people were saying about you and my brother."

"Oh Theodore! None of that was true!"

"I know…I heard you tell that to Alvin," the green-clad Chipmunk's voice was vacant of any emotion.

"But what I told Alvin wasn't true either!"

"Oh. So you do like him?" The pair had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the sidewalk Theodore was looking down at his shoes, which upset Eleanor since she couldn't see his face and tell what he was thinking.

"No Theodore, I like _you_." She had spoken so quietly that at first she didn't think he'd heard her. Part of her was hoping that he hadn't. After what felt like hours the young Chipmunk lifted his head. "Really?" he asked.

"YES!" Ellie blurted out, she knew her face was probably twenty shades of red. But now that she was half way in, she might as well go all the way! "I didn't realize it till this weekend," she quickly explained, "but I've always liked you Theodore! As more than just a friend." She shut-up just as fast as she'd started, not sure how much she should tell him or what certain feelings she needed to make sure he knew. Theodore pondered what she said for a minute before responding.

"I've always liked you too Eleanor," now it was his turn to blush, "I just never knew how to tell you!"

"_Really?_"

"Truly!" With that Theodore took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Would you like to go out with me Eleanor?"

Eleanor found it hard to answer due to the huge grin that now covered her face. She simply nodded and gave Theodore's own hand a loving squeeze. All the while thinking, _this is the BEST day of my life!_

Everyone was surprised the following day at school when the youngest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrived at school hand in hand.

"I _told_ you all Eleanor liked Theodore! Ellie and I are like best friends so of course I knew!" claimed Melissa.

"Is that _so_?" asked Alvin Seville who was standing close by.

"Yeah Melissa, we were wondering- just where do you get your information from _www.ImSoStupidNoOneBelievesAWordISay dot com_?" inquired Brittany who wanted to _'teach her a lesson on what happens when you mess with Brittany Miller's little sister._' Not that Eleanor cared what happened to Melissa, as far as she was concerned nothing anyone said or did could bring her down, now that she was dating her best friend (and in her opinion the most wonderful guy in the whole world) Theodore Seville.

However it's important to point out that not _everyone_ in school was completely shocked by the new young couple. Jeanette Miller could only smile as she watched her younger sister talking to her new boyfriend. The brainy Chipette couldn't be more pleased that things had worked out for them. _After all, big sisters always do know best._

**THE END**

* * *

That's all folks! What did you think? Personally I had a lot of fun writing this story (but that might have been due to the singing hamsters that inspired me! lol)

I plan on writing kind of a sequel to this, except it would be Jeanette based (and Simon would actually be in it unlike this one!) So please let me know if you think I should continue with a second story or if i should take up another hobbie instead of writing?

Something I'd like to know in a review would be if I was off on any of the main characters. I thought I did pretty good with the Chipettes' personalities, but I'd like others opinions. I know Alvin wasn't very "ALVIN!" in this story but he wasn't really one of the focus characters (shhh, don't let him know that though!)

**Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day! :)  
**


End file.
